


Hotel Rooms

by teddybagwell



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Theodore Bagwell and John Abruzzi lay low in a hotel room.





	Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this to be just fluff but it took quite the turn.

Fox River seemed like a distant memory - a cold and brutal one at that. 

If someone had told John back then, as he sat on the stiff mattress of the bottom bunk, that one day he’d be laid in a bed so warm and comfortable if he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself atop a cloud in the sky, and that he would be voluntarily pressing his nose into the nape of Theodore Bagwell’s neck, he would have laughed in their face before slitting their throat just for making such an assumption.

But he was; he had been for the last two days. They’d arrived at a hotel along the side of a country road, it took a round, squat man strolling out of the main door for them to know that it wasn’t completely abandoned, and decided if there were anywhere they were going to lay low, it was at that hotel. 

Within the two days, they’d done nothing but lounge around, taking advantage of the small TV propped on the wall, and the hot water which they both were eager to get underneath. Both needn't be reminded of the years spent bathing in - if they were lucky - lukewarm water, and despite the fact neither of them longed for showering with sweaty, naked men again, more often than not they found themselves pressed together in the confined space of the shower, hands tend to wander. 

‘John, that tickles,’ the Alabamian muttered with a husk in his voice as he laid with his back turned to John. ‘Fuck off.’ 

‘You don’t wanna get all cute with me?’ he replied sarcastically, although he couldn’t help but notice the lack of opposition he felt at the thought of Theodore rolling over and wrapping his legs around his waist and pressing soft kisses to his chest.

‘Whatever happened to threatening to rip my eyes out of their sockets if I glanced at ya, John? You a changed man or somethin’?’ Theodore was yet to move a muscle, John didn’t think his eyes were even open.

‘Maybe,’ John whispered against the smaller man’s shoulder, biting down a second later, revelling in the gasp that left Theodore’s throat. ‘Maybe I’m just taking advantage of the fact that we have our own hotel room and nothing to occupy our time besides each other.’ 

‘We have a TV, we could watch one of those movies they got there.’ Despite the fact that Theodore was talking, John still felt somewhat, neglected. He itched to have the other man’s touch, or attention, or both. 

John’s hand ventured down to the smaller man’s leg, starting at the knees and moving up, up, up until…

Theodore swatted his hand. 

‘What?’ John asked, never knowing Theodore to deny physical contact. 

‘We’ve been goin’ at it like dogs for the past two days, John,’ he replied, finally rolling onto his back, wincing as he did so. ‘My ass can’t take anymore poundin’.’

‘You’re the last person I thought would be denying a good fuck,’ John couldn’t help but laugh, and also feel a sense of pride at the discomfort in his lover’s face. 

‘Don’t tease me, John, it hurts,’ he huffed, pulling the sheets further up his body. ‘Put the TV on.’ 

‘What’s the magic word?’ 

‘Now?’

‘Don’t get smart with me, Teddy,’ John warned as he pulled himself from the bed.

‘What ya gonna do, John? Fuck me into submission? Too bad, I won’t let ya-‘ 

‘I thought you’d be smarter for a man not entirely caught up on what it means when someone says ‘no’,’ John remarked, catching sight of Theodore’s grin. He grabbed the remote for the TV, turning it on. 

‘Come lay back in bed with me,’ the Alabamian said, what was almost a whine followed. ‘You were keepin' me warm.’

John granted his wish and climbed back under the covers, his spot only slightly colder than when he’d left it. Neither of the men spoke as they laid and watched whatever was on TV; neither of them knew what it was, but John had left the remote on the table and refused to move again. 

The sheets rustled as John felt Theodore shift his position, he could feel a warmth moving closer, closer, closer…

A leg tangled between his while a hand started to rub his stomach. 

‘What are you doing?’ John muttered, taken by surprise at the sudden intimacy between the two. 

‘Givin’ ya what you want.’ 

The hand moved down until it reached his length over his boxers. It was John’s turn to gasp. His blood flow quickened and his senses came alive all at once, ambushing him. Theodore stroked him teasingly, taking his time. 

‘Teddy…’

‘Hm?’ 

‘Don’t tease.’

‘I’m not teasin’ ya, John. Just takin’ it slow, no need to rush,’ the Alabama accent drifted into the air slowly, gently.

John found it ironic; if it was the other way around, Theodore would already be slapping him across the face, digging his nails into John’s skin, cursing him and begging for him to go faster, harder.

John was hardening through his boxers and Theodore knew, yet he continued his slow strokes up and down. His thumb brush against the tip through the material just to push John that little bit further. 

‘You like that, John?’ Theodore whispered, leaning over to drag his tongue across John’s hardening nipple, causing waves of pleasure to rack through his body. 

‘Mhm.’ 

His hips thrust up in attempt to get just a little bit more friction, but he didn’t need to; the man beside him pushed John’s boxers down as far as he could and made intense eye contact with him as he leaned down to swipe his tongue along the tip of his cock. 

‘C’mon, Teddy,’ he rasped, unable to hold back a moan. 

Theodore looked both like the devil and an angel as he worked his way further down John’s length, pressing his tongue against the underside. John could almost seek out the darkness in the man’s brown eyes; knowing just how much control he had over him his mouth around his cock was doing wonders for him, it always did. 

Nothing else mattered at that moment. All John cared about was the gentle sound of Theodore’s gag reflex every time he invited his cock just that little bit further into his mouth mixing with his hums as he concentrated his entire being on working John to the edge. 

‘This doin’ it for ya, John?’ the man said after he’d took him out of his mouth, a string of saliva, or precum, lingered between his tip and the Alabamian’s bottom lip. 

‘Yes,’ he panted, placing a firm grip on the back of the smaller man’s head. ‘Keep going.’ 

‘Ya know I live to please,’ Theodore smirked that smirk before taking almost his entire length, nose brushing against his pelvis. The flush in his cheeks became prominent the more he tried to take between his teeth. 

John had quickly come to realise that Theodore looked his best when his mouth was around him, choking himself with John’s cock; he decided it was a sight he wouldn’t trade for the world. 

‘Keep going and I’m gonna-‘

Theodore hummed against him and began to use his hand to jerk off the base of John’s cock, his head still doing a miraculous job at bobbing with perfect rhythm. 

‘Fuck,’ he whispered, his hips rutting upwards uncontrollably. ‘How do you do it? How have you got me so close already?’ 

Theodore chuckled, or attempted to, around his cock, and the vibrations were enough to send his body into a buzz; white heat flashed through him, pleasure shooting straight to his groin. Theodore carried on bobbing his head, swallowing everything he was given, as John’s orgasm washed over his body and continued even when it was long gone and his cock was no longer hard. 

‘You like my cock that much, huh?’ John spoke, running a hand through Theodore’s hair. 

‘Mhm.’ Finally, he pulled away after having licked the head of him one last time. ‘Sure do, John.’

‘Want me to help you out with that?’ John glanced at the hard-on in the smaller man’s boxers, licking his lips. 

‘How about you just lay still and I can have this taken care of in minutes,’ he replied, pulling himself closer to John and thrusting his hard-on against John’s thigh with no signs of shame or reluctance. 

‘Teddy, c'mon, surely-‘

‘Don’t speak if you’re not gonna talk dirty to me, John,’ the Alabamian panted, hips moving fast with little coordination. 

‘Is that how you like to get off? Rutting against my leg like some bitch in heat?’ John asked, genuinely wondering but also knowing just how much it would turn the other man on.

‘Mhm, y-yeah, John,’ he gasped, pressing his forehead against the taller man’s shoulder. ‘I do, I do, I do…’ 

‘Are you gonna come for me? Rubbing up against me, using me for your own pleasure?’ John’s hand trailed up and down Theodore’s back soothingly. 

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ he whispered, biting down onto smooth skin, eyes squeezed shut.

‘Coming in your pants like some horny teenage boy, aren’t you?’ John rasped into his ear and he knew that had done it for the sick, twisted man beside him and he cursed himself for his choice of words. 

‘Oh my God, John,’ Theodore whimpered, biting hard on his shoulder as he came, causing warm wetness on John’s thigh. ‘Oh…’ 

Only the sound of soft pants filled the air for the next few seconds. Theodore wrapped his arms around John’s waist without saying another word, while John kept his arm tracing patterns on his back. Eventually, John heard his breathing become heavy.


End file.
